The Secret Life of the Hogwarts Teenager
by Aiyoku Saotome
Summary: Loosely based on a tv show, this story follows the lives and drama of Hogwarts students as they adjust to life after the war. Sex, love triangles, love wars, pregnancy, hilarity, new friendships, and new rivalries ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _We need not speake so much of love, all books are full of love, with so many authours, that it were labour lost to speake of Love_ " - Yates, Frances A.

* * *

"Hurry, Ronald! Your sister is waiting! If you dawdle any more, we'll be late to pick her up from the floo station!"

"I still don't know why I need to go," he grumbled.

"Because she's your sister and has been away for nearly three months, that's why!"

"But we'll see her at school all year!"

Harry elbowed him and shut him up when Mrs. Weasley glared.

"Hogwarts is going to have twice as many first years this year including students that were not allowed to attend and students that willingly did not attend last year, such as yourselves, so you probably won't have that much time with her especially due to all the homework you'll have since you are in your NEWT year and need to study as much as you possibly can!" Ron looked thoroughly berated. Harry, on the other hand, still didn't understand how Mrs. Weasley fit so much into her sentences without taking a breath. "Also, is it so much to ask my own son to come with me to pick his sister up after she has been gone for three months? If you would like to stay here, you can make your own dinner tonight. Imagine what Hermione would say when she arrives. That lecture will be longer and worse than mine so I suggest you march your arse into the living room."

Grabbing a piece of toast, Ron ground his teeth as he stepped into the family's large stone fireplace with Molly and Harry. He really couldn't wait to see his little sister – but he was crabby and hungry, and food took precedence to everything else in his mind until his belly was full. Everyone knew this, which is why Mrs. Weasley wasn't as hard on him.

When they hurried up to the meeting place, Ginny was sitting on her suitcase.

"Ginny!" Molly ran to her and snatched her up in a giant hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, mum. But you should be used to this, most of us have gone to quidditch camp."

"And I miss you all every single time! I rarely see you during the school year, so when you're gone for the summer as well –"

"I know, mum." Ginny smiled and stepped away from her to hug Ron and Harry. "Have you had breakfast yet?" she asked Ron, who shook his head crankily. "Ok, not talking to you 'til you have. Hi Harry."

Molly and Harry had a laugh at that comment. Harry awkwardly hugged Ginny; he had developed feelings for her at the end of his sixth year and promised her that they would get back together after the war, but they didn't. It went unsaid that they were still on a break before she left for quidditch camp. "How was camp?"

Ginny didn't smile as big as he thought she would, but Molly and Ron didn't seem to notice. "It was great… fantastic. Thanks so much, Mum, for letting me go."

"You're welcome, love. I try to do as much as I can for you lot. However, you can thank your brothers tonight when they come for dinner; it's their business that provided most of the money for your tuition. Now let's get back so we can all eat a proper breakfast and you can tell us all about it!"

"Yeah… all about it."

Harry gave her an odd look but left his suspicion alone. She most likely wasn't feeling great. It was probably nothing. He lost his feelings for her and she for him. That must have been why they still hadn't gotten back together. He had to admit, though – she looked good. Her body was toned from training and tan from being outside all summer. And when had she gotten boobs? He shook the thoughts out of his head and followed the group back to the floo station to go home.

* * *

Ginny's mood seemed to improve greatly after she had eaten – well, wolfed down – her breakfast. "Oh Merlin, Mum. The food there was great but there's nothing like your cooking."

Molly positively beamed at her daughter. "Would you like anything else?"

"Nothing I can't get for myself, thanks."

"So quidditch camp wasn't as fun as the twins, Charlie, and Bill said?" Ron asked; he chose not to go so he could spend the summer with Harry, and he couldn't go the previous summer since there was a war going on.

"Of course it was."

"Doesn't sound like it. Did something happen?"

"No, Ron. Just like you get grouchy before food, I get grouchy before coffee. You know that.

"Oh yeah, forgot without you being here to bitch at me every morning." dodged their mother's towel and stuck his tongue out at Ginny. She did the same. "Mum, you really shouldn't have introduced her to coffee at such a young age." Molly chuckled.

"Missed you too, Ron."

The three chatted for the next few hours until Hermione arrived. Then the chatting turned to topics such as what classes they were taking and when they were getting their supplies. No one questioned why she drank so little of her beloved coffee.

* * *

The next day spent in Diagon Alley was tiring more so than usual because they had to go to special stores to get supplies for their NEWT classes. Ginny was just along for the ride since her list was much shorter. She had managed to get away for a while, though, and was told to meet them at their usual lunch spot. Before she arrived, she made sure the package she bought was stuffed safely in her bag. When she sat down, she was fidgety and acting strange.

Harry was now pretty suspicious. There was something wrong that she clearly didn't want to tell them about. She didn't even get her usual latte – she got water. She must be pretty down about something to not order coffee. He let it go, though, when she said the reason was because their mother had to buy Newt supplies. He knew that pestering her about it was just going to cause her to shut herself off from him completely, and he did _not_ want that. They were already awkward around each other because they didn't know how to act in the other's presence. Add curiosity, and any friendship she still showed him would disappear altogether. So instead of bugging her, he let her stew in her own thoughts. At least for now. If it continued, he might say something. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

She had been forcing her smile all afternoon and she was tired of it. All she wanted to do was go home and use what she bought. It was grating on her nerves so much that she had a hard time pretending to be herself. When they got home, she was so anxious that she ran upstairs to the bathroom and shakily opened the package.

After she followed the instructions, it took all of five seconds to find out she was pregnant.

* * *

"Goodbye! I'll miss you! _Try_ to write every week!"

Arthur stood next to Molly and waved as the Hogwarts Express departed.

"Write every week, she says! That woman is mad. Where's that trolley?"

"Ron, you _just_ had breakfast, what do you want sweets for?"

"Hermione, you know how Ron is; why are you even asking that question?"

"I know Harry, but he just ate a Molly meal not an hour ago. That must be a new record."

"Oh shut it. I can't help that I'm a growing boy and need as much food as my stomach can hold, and Mum won't be at Hogwarts to cook them."

"Your stomach couldn't hold a black hole!"

Harry snorted at his friends' bickering. Boy he missed it. This was the first time they were all together again, and the first time they could relax, since the war ended. This was also the first time since he found out about Voldemort that he didn't have to worry about being killed at every turn. It was weird; fearing for his and everyone else's safety was all he knew. Now, though, he found someone he could worry about. "Ginny?" She turned her head to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're quiet."

Ron and Hermione stopped their back and forth when they heard this. "Yeah," Ron said, "you have been since you came home from quidditch camp. Aren't you happy? We're finally free to be normal teenagers."

"Is it because of those we lost in the war?" Hermione asked gently.

Ginny ate up that excuse. "Er, yeah. It'll just take me a while to get over everything, ya know? But I'm fine so don't worry about me. It's not like we lost family… even though Lupin, Tonks, and Colin do come close to family…"

"It's best not to think about their deaths," Hermione said, "but their lives. If you ever need to talk, you know you can always talk to us. We're family."

Ginny smiled at her. Hermione never judged her, and she had a kindness about her, like Luna, that was unfortunately uncommon.

"Thanks, Mione. I know. I'm going to take a walk, I'll see you when I get back."

"Oh probably not me," Hermione said. "I have to go in a bit to report as Head Girl. I'll see you later though, if you don't get back before I leave."

Ginny smiled at her again and left.

Ron looked sad. "Poor Ginny. She was supposed to go to counseling for Colin's death, but she wanted to go to quidditch camp instead."

"Counseling doesn't always work for everyone. Some people need to get away and do something they love to get through." Hermione put her hand on Ron's knee. "She'll be okay. Give her time."

"I know. It's just sad to see her sad."

Hermione smiled at Ron's concern for his sister, who had become one of his best friends. He changed enormously over the last year, which brought him and Ginny closer. Hermione stood. "Actually, I think I'm going to get a head start. See you later." The boys said their goodbyes as she closed the compartment door and walked down the corridor to the next train car. Before she went through though, she stopped at the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. Being Hermione, she knocked on the door. "Are you alright in there? Should I get help?"

"No," came the strangled cry. The toilet flushed and the door opened.

"Mione... " Ginny stood there, red-faced and crying, silently begging her to ask a million questions.

"Ginny! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Shh, Hermione it's nothing. Please don't make a scene – I don't want people to hear. I just… I guess I'm still upset about the war. The conversation we had a few minutes ago set something off in me. I'm fine."

Hermione gave her one of her famous know-it-all stares. "Ginny, Ron told me he heard you throwing up this morning before you went downstairs, and you didn't eat much breakfast. He told me you threw up yesterday morning, too. Do you have the flu?" Then realization dawned on her face. "Wait… Ginny," she said in a scared voice, "are you –"

"STOP!"

Hermione, with eyes wide, didn't finish that sentence. She grabbed Ginny and pulled her into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. " _Muffliato._ Ginny you had sex? At camp?"

"Yes, okay? I had sex. It was stupid and I hate myself for it because now I'm – I'm –"

"You can't say it?"

"If I say it, it'll be real."

"Ginny, it _is_ real, whether you say it or not."

"Shut up."

"Who was it with?"

"… I can't say."

"But, you tell me everything. At least I think you do."

"I do."

"So tell me."

"Why does it matter? It's over and done with."

"Because he's the father of this child, Ginny! He has every right to know. You have to tell him. Are you even sure you're pregnant? I mean, you could have the flu."

"I've been throwing up every day, Hermione. And I missed my period, and I get nauseous when I smell food in the morning, and my boobs get bigger every time I look at them." Ginny sighed and started to cry. "I don't want to tell him. He'd be a terrible father and I know I'd have custody wars with him for the rest of my life and he's rich so he'd win and I can't, I just can't."

"Ginny…"

"I took a test. Said it was positive. I'm sure. I'm screwed. I'm so screwed. I've ruined my life, Mione. My quidditch career is over before it even got a chance to start. My life as a student has completely changed and my life as a teenager is over. I'll be judged by everyone at school and I'll have to grow up sooner than most and I won't be able to continue having a normal childhood. The only thing I have going for me is that I am legally an adult. But no one has kids at seventeen anymore. I still feel like a child, how can I have one of my own? I don't know what to do."

"With boobs like that, you are not a child." Ginny glared at Hermione. "What? Well it's true, and probably partially because of your pregnancy. Ginny, you are not screwed and your career isn't over. A lot of quidditch players are moms or dads, don't you know that? And besides, you don't have to have this baby."

"What? Of course I do."

"No… there is… well, you can… terminate the pregnancy."

"I thought of that already. I can't do it. I can't kill my own child, even though it's not even showing, even though it can't think on its own yet or feel anything... even with the aid of magic, I think it's barbaric. Not for anyone else, I wouldn't judge anyone else if they did that. I just can't bring myself to."

"But Ginny, if it's going to ruin your life as you said, if you're not going to love it, why bring a child into the world with that mindset? Why would you have and raise a baby that you resent, that would 'ruin your career' as a quidditch player?"

Even though she couldn't see it because her chest was in the way, Ginny looked down at her flat stomach and hugged it.

"Because I do love it."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Well then, we'll all help you out. You know that."

"Mum's gonna kill me."

"You know she won't. She'll lecture you on being young and careless, but you know her. She'll be the biggest support you'll have."

"Dad will be so disappointed in me. God, Hermione. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Of course, but you know my family. We breed like rabbits, we're so fertile." Hermione snorted, and they both burst into laughter. "I needed that."

* * *

"Oh, oh god, DRACO – FUCK!"

"Shut up, I can't finish with you shouting like that."

" _You_ shut up and let me finish before you do, goddamnit. I'm sick of you finishing before me."

"I would say don't fuck me, but you're so easy that you can't help it."

Pansy dragged her nails extra hard down Draco's back as she came. "That's more like it. Do your job right more often and maybe you'll get more sex out of me. Fucker."

"The _fuck_ , Pansy?! You fucking ruined my orgasm, bitch! Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, darling. Next time, if you wait for me, maybe I'll let you finish."

"Bitch."

"Oh shush. You call me that all the time. It's lost its touch. Besides, I _am_ a bitch. Everyone knows that. But you love me anyway."

"Bullshit. I don't love you and I never will."

"Uh-huh sure, darling. Love you, too."

"Get out. I have to dress to meet with stupid Granger for Head duties."

"Oooh, I love it when you talk to me like that," she said as she dressed herself.

"OUT!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Don't get your panties in a twist. I know I'll see you in my bed tonight, anyway. Ta-ta."

With that, she left and he shook his head at the incredulity of their relationship. They used each other for sex, she pissed him off, he pissed her off, and they both had sex with other people - yet they still gravitated back to each other. They had no respect for each other; it was selfish sex with no attachments. He shook his head again and left. _'Stupid bitch.'_ Now he was half-hard and pissed off. He stormed out of his compartment

* * *

"I have to report to the Head Student compartment - will you be okay? I can tell them there's an emergency - "

"Hermione, this isn't an emergency."

"An upset friend in a serious situation is always an emergency."

"I appreciate that, but I'll be fine."

"If you're sure - "

"I'm sure. Go."

"Okay. See you later."

"See you." Hermione left. Ginny waited. She took deep breaths, splashed cold water on her face, dried her face, and went to pen the door - but she turned right around and threw up in the toilet again. "I can't do this. I can't, I can't." She sat on the floor and started crying. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hermione, I said go away!"

"I am not Granger." Ginny stiffened and said nothing. "Everything okay in there?"

"Not like you would care," she spat, trying and failing to sound angry. She shot up from the floor and puked again.

"Do I need to get a professor?"

"NO!" Ginny wrenched open the door with a wild look on her face. "No."

Draco was shocked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Why do you suddenly care about me?"

"Im Head Boy, Weasley. It's my job to care. But aside from that, I'm not a heartless bastard, thanks."

"You never cared before."

"After this summer, I thought you'd be able to see past my past. I had to treat you lot like garbage before the war, you know that."

"Oh and shagging someone and leaving without a word isn't treating them like garbage?"

Draco winced. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I freaked out."

"Oh god, go back to cold heartless Malfoy. Nice Malfoy is too hard to deal with."

"Gee, thanks, Weasley." She opened her mouth to talk but turned and threw up again. "Are you sure you don't want me to - "

"NO PROFESSORS!"

"But you're sick!"

"It's nothing I can't handle! I'll be fine in a bit! Go away, stop caring about me, and go back to being a cold-hearted asshole!"

He actually looked hurt and she felt a little bad. "Before Voldemort was defeated, I didn't care about anyone to keep them all safe. Now I don't care about anyone because people are so self absorbed that if you care, you just get burned. I don't care about you, but after a life of being forced to train to become a death eater, I care when people are hurting. Excuse me." He slammed the door on his way out.

She sat on the floor again, cast _muffliato_ , and sobbed.

* * *

"I'm really worried about Ginny."

Harry looked up at Ron. "You noticed something, too?"

"Course I did. She's not herself. And she's been gone for an hour. I don't wanna hover, but I want to go find her."

"I think it's best to leave her be. She's probably having a really hard time with losing Colin."

"Yeah... hey, whatever happened between you?"

Harry looked at the floor. "I'm not sure. We seemed to be happy before the war, but we never talked about it after."

"Not even once?"

"No. I don't want to bring it up, and neither does she. It's been really awkward. We don't know what to say to each other."

"Well, don't you love her?"

"I - " Harry thought for a moment, and made a shocking realization. "No. I mean I do as a friend, but there's no romance anymore. No more feelings. I think she feels the same. Is that... okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, it has to be, doesn't it?"

"I thought you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because she's your sister."

"You're my best mate."

"Family comes first."

"You _are_ family."

Harry smiled, then frowned. "Doesn't that make me and Ginny family?"

Ron scrunched up his nose. "Maybe... not if you two don't see it that way, though."

"Maybe that's why we didn't work."

"Maybe. Anyway, you didn't break her heart so there's nothing I can be mad about. Speak of the devil."

The compartment door opened and Ginny walked in. "Hey."

"Hi," they said. She sat next to Ron and he and Harry shared a glance. Ron didn't ask her where she'd been and she loved that. They had become so much closer during and after the war, and no longer fought like cats and dogs. He was still protective of her, but she was just as protective of him. They respected each other equally and he stopped treating her as a little sister. Now, they were best friends. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Sorry if I worried you. I was just wandering."

"It's okay."

There was an awkward silence, then Harry noticed Ron using his eyes to tell Harry that he wanted to talk to Ginny alone. Harry understood. "I'm going to go find Luna and Neville. I'll be back." He scurried out of the cart, throwing Ginny a sympathetic smile.

"Throw up again?" Ron asked.

"Ginny..."

"I'm fine, Ron. Let me nap."

"You know I let you stew in your own mind when you need to, but this is something I have to bother you about. I can't let this be. Ever since you came home from quidditch camp - "

"I'm FINE, Ron!" Ginny sat up and glared at him.

He looked at her sadly. "I know what's wrong with you, Gin. I just wish you'd tell me. I'm your brother. I'm not gonna judge you, I'm gonna help you."

She stared at him wide-eyed and mouth open. Her eyes welled up and he pulled her into a hug. She burst into tears and cried for what seemed like an hour. Harry walked by at one point but Ron caught his gaze and shook his head, silently pleading with Harry to find something else to do. Harry smiled and walked away.

"How do you know?"

Her question startled him; she hadn't said anything in a while. "After hearing Mum bitch for years about how much morning sickness we gave her, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"No one else knows?"

"No, I kept it secret. But they'll have to, eventually."

"I have time to think. Mione knows."

"She does?"

"She figured it out when she found me puking in the bathroom earlier."

"Who's the father?" Silence. "Gin?"

"I can't."

"Ever?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Won't he know when word gets out?"

"I'll lie and say it isn't his."

"Ginny, come on. That's not right."

"You'll kill me. You'll hate me. I can't."

"No matter who it is, you need to tell them. They have the right to know. Do the right thing, even if it's Malfoy." She stiffened and he felt her stop breathing. "Oh Merlin, Gin... did he hurt you?"

"I can handle it."

"That's not what I asked."

"We did it a few times, then he freaked and ignored me the rest of camp. He found me in the bathroom before I came back in here and tried to help because I was barfing up a lung, but I told him to get lost among other things. Said go back to being cold-hearted Malfoy because nice Malfoy is too weird to deal with." Ron snorted. "He kept trying to help, offered to get a professor, but I got mad and now I feel bad because he really was just trying to help… he looked hurt before he put his aloof mask back in place and stalked off."

"Malfoy? Hurt?"

"He has feelings just like we do, Ron. Don't forget what he did in the war."

Ron sighed. "Well, at least that means he isn't actually an icicle. He needs to know about this, Gin."

"I really don't want him to… I can still say it's someone else's."

"Why are you so reluctant?"

"I don't want custody battles. I don't want the drama. I just want to raise it around love and support."

"How do you know he wouldn't be able to provide that, too?"

She sat up and looked at him. Really looked at him. He hated when she did that; it felt like she was staring into his soul. "When did you grow up?"

"You know it was the war."

"I know, but… you're so different. If this happened before the war, you'd have lost your marbles."

"We lost a lot of people. I almost lost my best friend and our brother. It made me re-think a lot of things, and if it wasn't for Malfoy, we would have lost Fred."

She looked down at her knees. "I know."

"He deserves to know, Gin. He's not a bad person. He won't fight you for custody. And, even if he does, you'll have a mob of angry Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione to back you."

She laughed. "Thanks, Ron."

He pulled her into another hug. "I know I haven't been the best brother. My temper gets in the way of any sort of logic, I was too protective, sexist, didn't pay much attention to you… but that's changed and you can come to me for anything. I won't judge you."

"Same here, Ron."

Ron saw Hermione at the door through the window, and she smiled. He motioned for her to come in, so she sat across from them. Ginny smiled at her from Ron's chest. "Ron knows."

"I figured as much."

"He's known for days, apparently."

Hermione looked surprised.

"You know, aside from hearing my whole life all about how much torture we put mum through, we did have sex ed."

"I didn't think you paid attention," Hermione snarked. They all laughed.

"So," Ron began, "when will you tell Harry?"

"NO!" Ginny shouted, startling Ron and Hermione. "He can't know. Not until the last possible moment."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why?"

"I'm already stressed out and crazed as it is. The last thing I need is his hero complex kicking in and thinking he has to step up and be some sort of father figure to this baby. Knowing him, he'll probably trick himself into thinking he has feelings for me again."

"Ginny..."

"No, Hermione."

"But he's our best friend! He'll feel really put out when he finds out that Ron and I have known and didn't tell him. He'll be so hurt and angry... I don't think there's a good reason to keep him from knowing. You don't have long before you start showing anyway, and how can you expect him to not find out? Please don't put Ron and I in this position."

"Don't put YOU in this position?" Ginny's voice was on a dangerous level of low. "I didn't tell you. YOU found out! Both of you found out! I wasn't going to tell you until I started to show and could gather my wits about me! I'M the one in a position, here! If you want to tell him, be my guest! But I refuse to deal with his shit! I'll direct him over to you and YOU can deal with it."

Hermione looked so conflicted that Ron decided to butt in. "Mione, you know he's likely to step up and either pester Ginny about who the father is or try to take over. He's protective. I love him, but he's intense when he thinks he needs to protect. He'll treat Ginny like glass."

"I know he will! But it's going to happen anyway." She looked out the window. "I think you should tell him, but more importantly, I think you should tell the father."

"Obviously he'll find out. But I am not telling him soon, especially not today. Leave me alone about it and stop being so righteous. Let me do this MY way, not yours."

Hermione stood. "Fine. You're right. I have to go back to the Head compartment, anyway. I only snuck away to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I just need to do things my way. See you later."

"See you at dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Reviewers: Thank you for taking the time to review my story! I appreciate it so very much. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this next one!**

 **Anonymous reviewer: Actually, I'm not a Tom Felton obsessed fan. You don't even know who I am, why make yourself look like an idiot with assumptions? You can think this story is bullshit, that's perfectly fine. That's your opinion. But flaming someone's story with nothing to back you just makes you look like an asshole, especially when the Draco/Ginny pairing is one of the two main pairs I write about. Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since the train ride to Hogwarts. Ginny eventually told Harry and, just as she thought, he stepped up and tried to rekindle their relationship. However, as adamant as she was about not saying yes, he made a very convincing case.

"Gin, listen to me. I know you can do this by yourself. That isn't what this is about. My feelings, which I thought were gone, were just confused. I've been grieving, and so have you. We could really use each other, even if it's just for comfort. We're just too awkward as friends because we're constantly wondering and worrying about our relationship and if the other still has feelings. We don't know how to act around each other because we had such passion before I left. I'm so sorry I left. I just didn't want you to lose a boyfriend in the war. I would have preferred it if you lost me as a friend, if I did die. That's why I suggested we break up until after the war. But then... we never got back together. I'm sorry I was a coward and didn't bring it up. But, I'd like to try, and I'd love to be part of this baby's life if possible... so... will you be my girlfriend again?"

She didn't have the heart to tell him no. There was also part of her that wanted to see where this would go. She felt needy and lonely, so she smiled and said yes - even though his reaction to her losing her virginity to someone other than him was a little alarming. The whole of Hogwarts was ecstatic at the news. They were the Hollywood couple, so the muggle borns and half bloods said. Soon, Ginny had another reason to dart into bathrooms - to get away from the attention. This was not doing her any good, so three weeks into the school year she was crumpled on the floor of Myrtle's bathroom, sobbing into her arms.

"Ginny! Why are you crying?"

Ginny looked up at the high-pitched, sing-songy voice of Moaning Myrtle and smiled. "Hi, Myrtle." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm just going through something."

Myrtle floated in front of Ginny. "Is it about dating Harry?"

"No. I don't want to date him anymore but I don't know what to tell him. But that's not it."

"Oh goody! Maybe I'll have a chance!"

Ginny knew Myrtle was joking, and only said that to make her smile. Which she did. "Heh. Maybe."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"I…"

"I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"I know you won't. It's just hard to admit it. I'm… pregnant. It's not Harry's, I never slept with Harry."

Myrtle gasped. "Oh you poor thing. You must be feeling awful. You can use any toilet you like to throw up in, whenever you need."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes… but he doesn't know. I'm terrified of telling him."

"Who is it?"

"… Malfoy."

"Draco?!"

"Shhhh! If there's anyone in the hallway, they'll hear you!"

This is what Draco heard when he pushed the bathroom door open to visit Myrtle, so he stopped himself to listen. He kept the door open a crack.

"Sorry. Ginny, are you sure it's him?"

"Positive. I haven't slept with anyone else."

"I just… well, you see… there's something I know that I'm not supposed to tell you, and, well, I don't want to upset you or make you think I don't believe you, but… it can't be his."

Ginny grew angry. "So you're saying I'm lying?"

"That's the thing. I don't think you'd lie about that, but if you knew what I knew, you'd understand why it's more believable that you are lying than for Draco to be the baby's father."

Ginny stood violently. "I don't believe this. You're my friend. How can you say that? He is the only guy I've ever slept with and if he isn't the father, then this is immaculate conception! And that isn't real!"

"He can't have children, Ginny!"

She paused. "He's impotent?"

"Oh, oh no, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Well the cat's out of the bag now, so you might as well finish. Though I don't believe you."

"He told me that his father had him tested. He's seen a healer. He can't have children."

"Then explain how I'm pregnant!"

The door flew open and Ginny gasped. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she backed up into the sink entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. "No. No no no no no."

Myrtle 'eeped' and flew above a toilet. "I'm so sorry, Draco! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, Myrtle. I'm not mad."

"I'll, uh, go now. Leave you two alone." She flew into a toilet.

He looked Ginny straight in the eye, mouth open, eyes wide. "You're pregnant?" She didn't answer, she just started hyperventilating and crying all over again. He rushed over to her and took her into his arms. "Ginny, it's okay. You'll be okay. I'm not mad or scared or anything like that. You don't have to do this alone. Frankly, I don't think you have the right to do this without me… but I promise you won't do it alone. When were you going to tell me?"

She calmed herself down and pulled away from him. "You believe me?"

"I – I mean, yeah. It's hard but I know you were a virgin… even if you had sex with another guy after me, you wouldn't be showing pregnancy signs so soon. I have to believe you."

"Myrtle was telling the truth?"

He looked ashamed. "Yeah. After my failure to kill Dumbledore, my father was so disgusted by me that he forced me to have sex with multiple pure blood girls, all willing, so I could produce an heir because I wasn't worthy of the Malfoy name anymore. Since my mother could no longer have children, the responsibility of producing another heir fell on me because my father cares about status. He could not have a child with another woman unless he divorced my mother and married another witch, and there was no time for that. Once one of the women became pregnant, he would have us marry. Needless to say, none of them conceived. He took me to a fertility healer, who told us that I'm impotent. I was such an embarrassment that my father took me to the then corrupt Ministry and legally disowned me. Apparently, impotency is immediate grounds for disowning."

Ginny looked horrified. "Mal… Dra… oh Merlin. And I've been freaking out about _my_ life… I'm so sorry he did that to you."

"That's why I wasn't careful when we had sex. I know you were, but I wasn't. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But… at the same time… I'm ecstatic."

She looked surprised. "You are?"

"I feel horrible that this happened to you so young and unplanned, but I've always wanted children and it devastated me when I was told I couldn't. I don't know what it is about you that's different from the other girls, but if this is true… please tell me it's true…"

"It is true. I swear on my life that I haven't had sex with anyone else. But I'll take veritaserum to quell your insecurities."

"You don't have to go that far."

"You will always wonder. It's not about trust. I can tell you believe me, but after what you went through, I understand why you will always wonder. So I'll do it."

He let the last of his wall fall, and she smiled brightly at the hope and happiness on his face, a face she had only ever seen emotionless or angry. "Thank you… but I don't want you to. It's the ultimate form of mistrust."

She had her mind set, but she wouldn't argue it now. She had a question she was dying to ask. "Aren't you… don't you not want to have a child with a blood traitor? Especially a Weasley? You hate my family."

"After what happened in the war, you're really asking me that?"

"I have to. After all these years of your hatred, I have to."

He nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry for how I treated you. I don't care about blood. I never cared. I acted all of it. Well… most of it. I allowed my jealousy of your loving family and friends to show through my mask, and I made it look like hatred of your blood status." Her jaw fell open and he laughed. "I know you wanted cold-hearted Draco, but I'm finally allowed to be myself, so you're going to have to get used to nice Draco." She laughed. "Who else knows about this?"

"Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Harry all know I'm pregnant. Only Ron knows you're the father because he sort of found out by mentioning you when I said I didn't want to tell the father... He said even if it's Malfoy, the father deserves to know. I froze up and he knew, then."

Draco blanched. "How long has he known?"

"Three weeks, since the train."

Draco felt his head with his hands and she looked at him curiously. "My head's still here. That's interesting."

She laughed. "He was surprisingly cool about it all. He said you'd changed, and that I had to see that. That you're a good person. He reminded me that Fred is still alive because of you, and that I shouldn't be scared of telling you. The old you, yes. But not the post-war you."

"I'm grateful for him, then. I must thank him." He gently pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her so lovingly, it paralyzed her. "I know you're dating Potter. But if you could remember the spark we had in quidditch camp, and would rekindle that, I would be grateful."

"I… Draco, I – " He kissed her, and her body remembered that spark even though her mind did not want to. "Draco, you hurt me. I'm with Harry, now. I can't."

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I freaked out because I developed feelings for you, which I've never done for anyone before. Do you have feelings for Potter? Tell me the truth."

"… No."

"Then don't lie about your feelings for me."

"I have to lie. For my own sake." She walked past him and opened the door. "I didn't know when I was going to tell you. I was terrified, and was putting it off." She paused. "I have an appointment on Friday after classes at five with Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll be there."

She beamed at him, and he swore to himself that he would win her back.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny told Ron at breakfast that Draco knew. She didn't have time to ellaborate, as the rest of their group of friends was walking over and classes were starting soon. "I'll tell you later. He knows you know though, so he might try to talk to you."

Later that day at dinner, Draco made his way over to the Gryffindor table, eyes on Ron's back.

"Malfoy's walking over here," Harry said. Hermione looked up; she was sitting next to him, facing Ron and Ginny.

Draco approached them and addressed Ron. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Ron looked surprised on purpose because he knew what this was about. "Sure." He stood and they walked into the hallway. Ron cast muffliato. "What's up?"

"I know about the baby."

"I'm surprised she told you; she was terrified."

"She didn't. I found out. I heard her talking to Myrtle about it and I was so shocked that I walked in on them. She broke down and explained everything. I'm sure she told you all about it."

"Actually, no," Ron admitted. "She said she had a run-in with you and that you know about the baby, but that was earlier today. She didn't have time to go into detail. Said she would later."

"Ah. Well, I know you knew that I was the father and that you urged her to tell me, so I wanted to thank you for being so discreet and… level-headed."

Ron chuckled. "You mean not the usual hot-head I used to be? The war changed us all, Malfoy."

"Indeed. On that note, I also want to apologize for the way I treated your family these past seven years. I never meant any of it, but that doesn't excuse it. I know this is very out of character for me, but as you said, war changes people. This is actually who I'd be if I didn't have to hide behind the mask of a cold, death eater's son."

"That means a lot, coming from you. Thank you for stepping up and making Ginny feel better about all of this. I haven't seen her smile in months."

 _Yes! Points for Draco!_ "Responsibilities aside, she's given me the greatest gift in the world. I think my happiness about all of this is what's making her smile, especially since she was scared of how I'd react."

Ron's eyes widened. "Greatest gift? That's a different reaction than I was expecting."

"I suppose I could tell you why, as long as I have your word that you will not repeat any of it to anyone except Ginny."

Ron nodded. "You have my word. No one but Ginny."

"After I couldn't kill Dumbledore, my father wanted another heir since I was a disappointment. My mother could no longer conceive, so he had me fuck a bunch of willing pure blood witches who he hand-picked. None of them conceived, so he took me to get tested. The healer said I was impotent."

"Wait. Wait… your father forced you to have sex with pure bloods… just so he could have another heir?"

Draco nodded. "He had me drink a potion to make sure I could put out because he knew I didn't want to. He threatened me with my mother's life."

"… Aside from that being royally fucked up, why didn't he just fuck them?"

"Above all, his status means the most to him. If he had a child with another woman, one he wasn't married to, people would talk and he would lose rank among the pure bloods. Though when I asked him that out of spite, he said I didn't deserve any answers and shouldn't be asking questions. Then he beat the shit out of me."

"Merlin…"

"After discovering I couldn't have children, he had me disowned. But I didn't care about being disinherited. I've always wanted children, so I was devastated."

"So… how was Ginny able to conceive?"

"I have no idea."

"But you believe her?"

"Of course. I don't think she'd sleep around, and if she did, I don't think she'd lie and say it's mine. Particularly because of our family history. She did want me to ask her again under veritaserum, but I said no."

"She'll do it anyway."

"What?"

"When she decides on something, there's no stopping her."

"Great."

"Hey, at least you said no." He paused. Draco noticed his face had gotten very red. "Shite… I hated your dad before, but now…"

"He's waiting in Azkaban for a death sentence trial. I'm sure it will pass, and he will be out of my and my mother's lives for good."

"Good."

"Don't tell me you suddenly care?"

"You're the father of my niece or nephew. I have to care, but besides that – I think anyone would care after the story you just told me."

"Bah. I don't need pity."

"It's not pity, you moron. It's empathy."

Draco eyed him carefully. "When did you grow up?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?!"

Draco snorted. "You know very well why."

"Yeah, I do. Well, you grew up, too. I can't believe we're having a conversation."

"I can't believe you haven't ripped my head off with your teeth for knocking up your sister."

They burst into laughter and shook hands. "You're alright, Malfoy."

"Same, Weasley."

"Ginny has an appointment on Friday night to check on the baby."

"I already know about it, and I'll be there."

"Good. I think you and Ginny should meet with us to tell Harry and Hermione so they aren't blindsided at the appointment."

"Let me know when and where."

"Will do. It will be soon; I won't be able to take Harry's pestering about why you wanted to talk to me for very long."

* * *

That night, Hermione, Ron, and Harry met in Hermione's room, waiting for Ginny; she told them she had something to say to them all. Ron knew, of course, but he did not let on.

Ginny walked in with Malfoy about ten minutes later. Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows, and Ron's lack of surprise did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Draco," she greeted. "What's up?"

"He's part of what I wanted to tell you," Ginny said. She and Draco sat on Hermione's bed, facing them. "He's the father."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Harry shouted.

Hermione's wide eyes turned to Ron. "You're not surprised. You knew. How long?"

He looked guilty. "Since the train..." Pain flashed across her face. "Ginny made me promise not to tell anyone. I guessed by accident by saying even if it's Malfoy, she should tell the father. She froze, and I knew it was him. She admitted it."

"I did make him swear not to tell anyone, Mione," Ginny said softly. "I know you wouldn't judge me for it but I could barely handle Ron knowing. Please understand."

Hermione sighed. "I do... but it still hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Lighten up, Granger." Everyone looked at Draco. "You couldn't possibly imagine what she's going through, but try to put yourself in her shoes. Not everyone tells all of their closest friends their biggest secrets, especially if they're terrified. Being pregnant at seventeen with a guy you hated for most of your life is a much bigger deal than not telling all of your friends something."

Hermione was dumbstruck. "Uh, yeah. Sorry."

"I don't believe this," Harry said. "I can't believe this. You fucked Malfoy? You lost your virginity, what you wouldn't give me, to _him?_ You lost your feelings for me, for _him?_ "

Ron was red in the face and ready to punch Harry, but Ginny stopped him. "Yes, I fucked Malfoy. And it was amazing." Harry looked like he was smacked in the face. "You have no right to be angry with me over who I choose to have sex with or lose my virginity to. That is MINE, not yours! Don't you EVER again think that a woman should have sex with you just because you're in a relationship! It didn't feel right to me to have sex with you, so I said no when you asked. You were seemingly respectful, but who knows what was going through your head. I lost my feelings for you before I went to camp, Harry, and so did you for me. Don't pull that shit. Don't forget what Draco did in the war. Don't forget how he changed sides, helped us win, saved Fred's life, how his mother saved YOUR life. Don't you dare." Draco glanced at her appreciatively. "I don't know what's gotten into you. I think maybe the idea of going through a pregnancy and raising a baby has gone to your head. I don't think you have feelings for me, I think you're in love with the idea of raising my child. But you aren't going to raise my child. You will be an uncle, but you will have no say in what he or she does or how they are raised. We are through. You convinced me to try dating you again, which I agreed to and it was my decision, because I thought it might be nice. I thought there may be something there still, that it would be great to have a boyfriend while going through a teenage pregnancy, even though I was put off by your reaction when you found out that I had given my virginity to someone other than you. But I don't need to be with someone. I don't need a boyfriend. I need my friends and my family."

"You're breaking up with me."

"We will never work."

"But you'll be with him! So how does any of what you just said make sense?"

"Actually no, I'm not and I won't be with him. But even if I did choose to be, that is none of your business or concern. I only dated you because I thought I needed a boyfriend for emotional support, and I'm sorry I led you on like that. But just because I don't need someone, that doesn't mean I don't want someone. However, I am making it very clear right now that I am not and do not plan on being in a relationship. With anyone. If it does happen, then that is my choice and it is my life. You have nothing to do with it. I want my friend back, Harry. But if you can't accept that Draco will be raising our child together with me, then I have to choose him over you. He's my child's father."

Harry stood and Ron looked up at him, disappointment and anger on his face. "So you're just gonna leave? You had no problem with Malfoy before all of this."

"I can't think right now. And I can't believe that you're sticking up for him."

"He's a good guy, Harry. He showed that in the war and he's showing it with Ginny's pregnancy."

Harry was seething, but he didn't get another chance to speak because Hermione piped up. "Harry, I think you should go."

So he left.

"He hates me," Ginny said softly. "One of my best friends... now hates me. I don't think I did anything to deserve this."

"You didn't," they all said.

Ron got up to sit next to her and give her a hug. "He's just hot-headed and he's being a prat. It'll blow over."

Surprisingly, Harry showed up at the appointment on Friday.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
